Hidden In Plain Sight
by IrisPhantom
Summary: So what happens in the life of a teenage boy at an all boys high school? You make friends, you stay in dorms, you play sports etc... But, what do you do when you're living the life of a teenage boy in an all boys high school..., but you're really a girl?
1. Oh Joy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, I wish I did…but Butch H. does… I submit this for entertainment purposes ONLY! Enjoy!

It was late morning, a little after eleven. Sam Manson headed towards her new school. It was an all boys school, but… well… it was a few weeks before that she made the choice to go here. She had a friend who was in karate, and she had gone to one of his fights, on of the boys he had fought was beyond adorable. He had navy blue hair that matched his gorgeous brown eyes perfectly. He was fantastic at karate, and she was dying to meet him, but was unable to at the match. So…she decided to join the school, pretending to be a guy so she could meet him. Simple, right? She was in karate as well, so she would probably see him all the time.

She let out a sigh and began to walk, she felt absolutely normal in her outfit. Large, baggy Tripp pants and a loose fit t-shirt. All from the guys' section of course. Don't want to be girly here. She wandered through the corridor of the school, trying to find her dorm, when she did; she walked in, throwing her stuff on the bed that wasn't occupied.

"Ah…the smell of a dorm room…" she whispered, sighing softly.

She began unpacking after that, throwing her clothes in the dresser to the right of the bed. After she finished she went to the bed itself, putting her black blankets onto it, along with her fuzzy bat pillow. It may be girly, but…oh well, she'd live. Sam ran a hand through her hair, exhaling deeply as she lay down on the new bed. It was small, much more different than the one at home, but it wasn't uncomfortable so it was good.

The door opened with a cry of laughter from a couple boys that were shoving each other around.

One of them had black hair, he was…small and had a red dot on his t-shirt that reminded Sam of Japan.

But the other boy caused her to widen her eyes; it was 'him' the boy from the karate match.

"Ow! Danny! Stop it!" He had yelled with a chuckle, shoving back against Danny, but as his head turned, he saw Sam and stopped, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

The boy called Danny looked up at Sam and gave a small wave, "Oh, hey. You must be Vlad's new roommate."

"Uh, yeah-" She stopped herself, clearing her throat to make her sound more like a guy, "Um, yes…uh…I'm um," oh crap, what was her guy name again? Oh…yeah… "Sam." She said with a small smile, showing her teeth just a tad, a lot of guys smiled like that so she thought to herself, why not?  
"Hey, Sam," Vlad looked up at her with his own smile that made her want to melt.

"What's up?" Danny asked, Sam had tilted her head, staring at Vlad with that googiley eyed look.

Sam started, nearly falling out of the bed as she did so, "Oh, er, sorry, got lost in the…um…carpet." She quickly said, confusing herself in the process.

A voice then came over the intercom, "All students report their first hour classes, thank you." It was a low, monotone voice that could make any kid dread whatever it told you to do.

Sam got off the bed, grabbing her bag and running out of the classroom as fast as her legs would carry her. She wanted to get the crap out of there before anything happened.

Vlad gave Danny a shrug before grabbing his own bag, walking down the hall with him, silent.

Sam got into the gym, being the second one there. 'Great,' she thought to herself as she made her way over to the wall, 'I'm early.'

The door to the gym opened, making her flinch, 'Crap…I forgot…he's in the class.'

Vlad walked in, Danny was not with him, and he went straight for Sam, smiling as he did.

"Sam, right? I think we got off to a bad start…" he held out his hand, "I'm Vlad. Welcome to the school."

Sam hesitated before taking his hand and awkwardly shaking it, "Hey, Vlad, thanks." She said, smiling herself, his hand was soft…

Vlad took his hand back, "So, you're in karate, huh? How good are you?"

Now 'this' is something Sam could talk about, "I'm pretty good I guess you could say." She said, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Really? Do you think you could beat me?"

"Definitely." Was her response, just as the teacher walked out, starting the class.

Comment please! Its my first Fanfiction, how was it?


	2. Ha ha

Thanks for the comments! Here is the second chapter!!

They listened in silence as the teacher rambled on about something no one cared about. He was explaining how to kick properly…at least that's what Sam thought, if not then he was just kicking the air for no reason.

She looked up as her name was all of a sudden called, the teacher stood, looking at her.

"Come here, you and Mr. Masters are going to demonstrate for us." He said.

Sam wanted to scream, of course that's what HAD to happen…

With a sigh, she walked to the center of the mat, face to face with the navy haired boy. He smirked, her eyes narrowed. Anger, that's what she would get to, if she couldn't have control of her freaking hormones then she'd replace it with anger.

"Ready?" The teacher asked, Vlad and Sam both gave a small nod, in their positions.

"Begin," it was almost a whisper, but Sam heard it, and knew Vlad had. Immediately her foot flew out, catching him in the jaw. Vlad staggered, but nothing spectacular other than that happened. After she kicked him, that was the end of it, no more Mr. Nice hotty.

Great, I've pissed him off…. Sam growled silently to herself before bracing for his attack.

They circled around each other, watching carefully for the other to make a move. Neither one of them did, but when Vlad moved, it had caught Sam by surprise. He was seemingly going for his own kick and when Sam moved to block, he caught her in the gut with his fist.

Sam lurched, the coughing came afterward. It's true, she's a girl, and Vlad was a very skilled karate champion. A small, petite girl getting punched in the gut by a guy like him…well…she's screwed.

But a flash of anger quickly filled the pain; it's usually what she seemed to turn to every time she got hurt. Her head flew up, catching him once more in the jaw; it was a favorite spot for her at the moment. Her knee flew up, hitting him hard in the stomach. A smile broke through her anger when he lurched, ha ha.

He lunged this time, making her fall back, her landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Aw, did I break your heart by beating you?" He grinned.

The looked on Sam's face was a look of surprise and irritation, she had never been knocked down in karate, by anyone. Yet he had done it so easily.

"No, I was just wondering," Sam replied, eyes narrowing.

"Wondering what?" Vlad asked, still smiling.

Sam brought her stretched out legs to her side, catching Vlad's feet, causing him to fall back onto his butt. Her legs went on each side of him as she sat up, making him fall onto his back.

Now practically straddling him, she tilted her head to the side, "I was wondering the same thing."

Vlad's look mirrored Sam's earlier face, his mouth opened as though he was about to say something, but was cut off by the bell, ringing loudly.

Sam quickly got off of Vlad and grabbed her bag, ignoring the gawks as she left the gym with a smile. Good, she had made an imprint on the school for beating the karate champion.

Maybe…just maybe she could do this.

So? COMMENT! What do you think?! By the way, sorry it's so short. I have too much school stuff. But this also means Ill have more chapters. Again though, sorry it's real short…Ill do my best to make them longer.


	3. Crap

**Stuff: **_I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update! So much school crap… Ill do my best to be faster!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I want to…_

It had been a few hours sense the match between the two. Sam was very pleased with herself as she sat on her bed in the room she had been assigned to. Her eyes were looking at the ceiling, the smile still on her lips.

_I can't believe I beat him…he's the karate champion. If only he knew I was a girl. That would be a sight…_

The door flew open and Vlad flew in, landing on his back, Danny soon followed, glomping him to the ground.

"Give up?" Danny laughed.

Vlad spun, knocking Danny to the floor, much like how Sam had done to him. He rolled over, pinning Danny to the floor.

"Never," he stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Except when I beat you," Sam was going to tease the hell out of him.

"He beat you?" Danny looked at Vlad.

"Maybe…" Vlad looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes," Sam said, standing, "yes I did."

"Hey, Vlad! Danny!" Someone yelled from the hall before entering the room.

He was short, had glasses and a red barrette.

"Hey Tuck, what's up?" Danny asked as he got up from the floor.

"There is a party tonight!" Tucker exclaimed.

Vlad stood as well, "whose throwing it?"

Tucker shrugged, "I don't know, but it's a party! Let's go, please?!"

Danny turned to Sam, "wanna come?"

Vlad opened his mouth to say something, but Sam beat him to it, "sure."

Sam could have sworn she heard Vlad growl, of course though, that made her smile.

"Where is it?" She asked, walking up to the three.

"It's actually at Dash's house, bu-"

"Dash? You want us to go to a party at _Dash Baxter's _house?" Vlad groaned.

"Well…yeah, isn't that ok?"

"He'll probably throw everyone in the pool just for the hell of it!"

"So throw him in, karate champ. He can't be that good at fighting." Sam said.

"Yes, but you haven't seen him, I may be good at technique, but he's good at being really big."

"…How about this, if he throws anyone we like into the pool, I'll help you push him in, kay?" _Dammit Sam, stop acting like a girl…'kay' isn't a guy thing! _

In her head she was screaming, but she was as calm as ever on the outside.

Vlad folded his arms, staring at Sam with a cocked eyebrow, "fine, but if I get thrown in the pool, your next."

Sam nodded in agreement.

That's when the irritating part of waiting set in.

They all walked around, bored, they had already finished homework and were to excited to talk about anything but the party.

But then…the moment came when Tucker stood and screamed, "LET'S GO!"

Everyone jumped, Danny fell off the bed, Vlad accidentally slammed into the wall, and Sam nearly fell out the window.

Tucker flew out the door, leaving everyone breathlessly terrified.

"Never been to a party in his life?" Sam asked.

"Never," Danny and Vlad said in unison as they all walked through the door and down the hall.

It only took a few minutes to walk to Dash's house, but even from down the block they could hear the music blaring.

"This should be fun," Sam said with a smile.

They all entered the house and were immediately deaf, Sam tried to yell to Vlad, wanting to know who the hell Dash was, but he couldn't hear.

_Dammit…_ She grabbed Vlad's wrist and pulled him through the crowd to the back door, opened it, and went through. Once outside it was quieter, the music was still deafening, but at least they could hear.

"Whose Dash?" She asked again.

"Oh," Vlad said, understanding finally. He turned towards the crowd of people, looking through them.

There was a splash, followed by laughter behind them, causing them both to turn.

"Him," Vlad stated bluntly as he pointed to the tall blond who was pointing and laughing at a small red haired kid in the pool.

"Mikey…" Vlad sighed, running over to the poolside and reaching out to the poor kid.

"Give me your hand," he called out to Mikey, the red haired boy turned, and Sam wasn't sure if it was tears or water streaming down his face.

Mikey reached out, taking Vlad's hand gratefully, "thanks," he said as Vlad lifted him out of the water.

"No problem, ju-"

"Vlad!" Sam called out, but was a bit too late. The big jock was obviously none too happy about the spoiling Vlad Masters, so he did what any jerk would do, he pushed him –and Mikey- into the pool.

"Stupid jackass," Sam growled to herself as she walked forward and tapped on the laughing blond's shoulder.

Dash turned to look at her, still smiling, but the smile was wiped clean when her fist smacked into his jaw. He faltered, but didn't fall.

"Aw, is the poor jock hurt," Sam asked in a baby voice.

"You little," Dash pulled his hand back, swinging it forward with no grace whatsoever.

Sam moved to the side, simple and a little degrading, she grabbed a hold of his arm and spun around so her back was to him. Pulling with all the strength she could, she threw him over her shoulder, flinching when she heard him hit the ground.

Sam took a step towards him but her foot caught on something that felt suspiciously like another foot, and fell to the ground with a shriek.

_Dammit Sam! Stop shrieking!_

A roar of laughter erupted from the other football players, and to Sam's dismay, Dash stood, hovering over her like a van.

_Holy crap…he really is huge…_

Sam gulped audibly and started scooting away, but the glaring jock reached forward, grabbing her foot.

He pulled her towards him and spun, causing the very light Sam to go into the air, and as Dash let go, towards the pool

At least she'd land in wat-

She hit the cement on the other side of the pool, OK maybe today wasn't going to go her way.

Sam rolled over onto her side coughing, trying to get the air to re-enter her body. She ended up on her hands and knees, with blurry vision, and a few drops of blood falling from her scratched up forehead.

"Aw, did I hurt the poor girlie-man?" Dash laughed.

_Great, now I have a nickname?_

Sam felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed, spinning around, ready to kick. Her foot was in the air and going towards it's target, then stopped as the person's hand grabbed it.

Vlad.

She could feel herself smiling as he held out his other hand for her to take.

Sam did, and was grateful for him as he pulled her to her feet. She staggered, leaning against him, half on accident, and half on purpose.

"You ok?" He asked.

Sam didn't respond, her eyes just closed so she could listen to his voice in her head.

All she could remember was being lifted up into strong, yet small arms, laughter, and whispers in her ear, telling her it would be ok.

And for some reason, she knew it would.


End file.
